


So Much Green

by Flyboy240



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyboy240/pseuds/Flyboy240
Summary: Luke sees trees for the first time.





	So Much Green

As the Millennium Falcon slipped beneath the thick clouds that covered Yavin IV, Luke's jaw dropped.

"What is it kid? See a ghost or something?" Han looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"No, its just... I've never seen so much green. I didn't know there was this much in the whole Galaxy." Luke continued staring out the cockpit, taking it all in.

"This is nothing, you should see Kashyyyk. Right Chewie?" Han adjusted the controls to prepare for landing.

Chewie rumbled in agreement.

Leia wanted to say 'or Alderaan', but she couldn't. It was just too soon, so she remained silent.

**Author's Note:**

> That scene in TFA where Rey says she's never seen so much green and Han gave her that look got me thinking.


End file.
